


Serenede

by senashenta



Series: Biology + Biology Side Fics [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nerd!Jack, PNAU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers that Hiccup has a talent he would never have associated with the punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenede

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Biology side-fic.

To say Jack was surprised to hear classical music coming from Hiccup’s room was more than just a simple understatement.

Halfway up the stairs to the second floor of the Haddock household he paused, hand on the banister. Stoick was downstairs (he had answered the door when Jack had knocked) and didn’t seem the classical type anyway. Then again, neither did Hiccup. So why…?

Continuing on, Jack stopped outside of Hiccup’s bedroom, just looking at the door in confusion for a long moment. Finally he lifted a hand to rap lightly on the door, then, without waiting for an answer, cracked it open and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind himself again.

The sight that greeted him when he turned around was completely, utterly unexpected.

Hiccup stood across the room, his back to the door—he obviously hadn’t heard Jack knock or come in. Laid out on the bed in front of him was an instrument case, open and empty.

In one of his hands was a string bow—and tucked under his chin was a violin.

Jack stared blankly, unsure how he should react to the sight of his rough-and-tough punk boyfriend actually holding a classical instrument. Hiccup had never told him he played—and he never would have guessed it on his own, probably wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn’t seeing it for himself. And…

Hiccup was _good_. _Really_ good.

There was no sheet music that Jack could see, but even if there had been it wouldn’t have mattered, as Hiccup’s eyes were closed over. A peaceful look softened his features as he continued to play, hands moving hypnotically, pulling from the violin the most beautiful music Jack had ever heard.

He stood there transfixed for a long few minutes, until the song ended, the final notes trailing off into silence, and Hiccup lowered the hand with the bow down to his side and lifted his head, eyes drifting upward toward the ceiling. Only then did Jack shift and hesitantly break the spell with a soft clearing of his throat.

Caught off-guard, Hiccup jumped and spun quickly. When his gaze lit on Jack he blinked, then looked away slightly to hide the faint flush that rose in his cheeks. He quickly busied himself with placing the violin back into its’ case.

“You, uh… startled me.”

“Yeah… sorry. I knocked, but…” Jack lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward. Like he had walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to see. “I,um… I mean. You never told me you played violin.”

“It’s not something I advertise.” Hiccup’s voice was decidedly embarrassed-sounding.

“Oh. Well… sorry.”

“Just don’t spread it around, yeah? I’ve got a reputation to keep up.”

“O-of course!” Shuffling a bit, Jack finally decided to move farther into the room, and walked over until he could perch on the edge of the bed next to where the other boy was closing up the violin case. “So… what song was that?”

“Ave Maria.” A pause, then, and Hiccup licked at his lower lip slightly, adjusting the piercing there. It was a nervous habit of his. There was an obvious hesitation before he continued with, “it was… my Mom’s favourite. I play it for her on her birthday every year.”

Jack took a minute to absorb that. That Hiccup played the violin for his mother every year on her birthday, even though she had died so long ago—hell, that Hiccup played the violin _at all_. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around this new information.

Hiccup sat down beside him, hands rubbing against his jeans a little awkwardly.

“So, uh… you’re really good. Do you take lessons?”

“Fuck, no. I can’t stand music teachers.” The brunet snorted, shrugging with one shoulder. “My Mom taught me for a couple years when I was a kid, and then after she was gone…” Another shrug. He looked down a touch. “I just taught myself after that. Didn’t seem right to just… _replace her_ , you know?”

Jack’s brows drew together at that and he leaned sideways a little until his shoulder touched Hiccup’s. “I get it.”

Hiccup’s eyes lifted to him and he cracked a bit of a smile. “Yeah.”

There was a long silence again, both of them comfortable without words. Jack leaned his head sideways into Hiccup, eyes pinned on an invisible point in the air in front of him. He was learning new things about the other boy every day, but today seemed especially full of surprises. (And who actually taught themselves how to play the violin, anyway? Without sheet music, even, apparently. It was crazy.)

There were more sides to Hiccup than he had ever imagined. More layers than he had realized.

“Hey, Hiccup?”

“Mm?”

“Um,” Jack shifted. Licked his lips and swallowed a little. “Do you think you could play for me some more?”

Hiccup was quiet for a long moment. Then: “…yeah. I think I can do that.”


End file.
